Memory, Adventure
by CheesezCake
Summary: a festival is going on, what will happen?And what will happen next?REVIEW PLEASE!


**CheesezCake: hihi, this is my firstly made fanfiction hope u all enjoy it!**

**Mikan: Hey, hotaru look a talking cheesecake!!**

**Hotaru: ..idiot…**

**CheesezCakw: ARGH!! I going make u suffer for that!! Bleh!!**

**Mikan: What can a cheesecake possibly do to me?**

**CheesezCake: I can do a lot!! Hey, hotaru help me take care of something would u?**

**Hotaru: Why would I do that?**

**CheesezCake: Of course u will. (saying while showing a bag of money)**

**Hotaru: Deal. This lame author here doesn't own Gakuen Alice and she's an idiot.**

**CheesezCake: Hey u doesn't need to tell that u know?!**

**Hotaru: Just shut up and continue the story.**

**CheesezCake: hn-**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 1: firework festival**

A shiny new day is going to start, everything is a peaceful moment until an unknown alarm clock started to rang. It's seem like this alarm clock belong to a 10years old girl name mikan.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…_

_10minute later…_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…_

_20minute later…_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…_

_30minute later…_

_KABOOM..puff _

"huh? What happen???" mikan woke up immediately after the explosion. She look around to see what happen and she saw her alarm clock explode and a paper showing on the explode alarm clock.

"Stupid master I rather suicide than awaking u up everyday" said the paper.

"OH MY GOD!! That means I'am late!!!!!!!!!!" shout mikan. She quickly rush to the toilet to clean up and quickly change into uniform and took off.

Running as fast as lighting sure will cause..

_Bang.._

..accident..

"stupid little girl, look where u going, idiot polka-dots." Said natsume.

"So-sorry, pervert. Bleh!" said mikan while standing up and continue to run to the classroom again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'how am I going to go in now?' thought mikan 'its mr jinno class today.'

Slowly mikan open the door and walk slowly in to the class hoping mr jinno wont notice about it since he is writing on the board. But hoping doesn't work all the time.

"MISS SAKURA YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!!" shout mr jinno facing mikan.

"I ah-…" mikan was cut off when mr narumi open the door.

"erm..mr jinno I have a important announcement to make can u please leave the class?" said mr narumi.

'I own u mr narumi, thanks' thought mikan while smiling to mr narumi.

"hn- you are on luck ms sakura" whisper mr jinno coldly to mikan.

"Gulp- hehe" said mikan and she went back to her seat. Then mr jinno went out the class and mr narumi began to tell the announcement.

"well since it is near new year, we decided to have a firework festival on the new year eve at centrel town so please be prepared. There will be a lot of food and games as well as visiters so please behave yourself." Said mr narumi.

"Hooray, Yeepee, Nice!!" shout some student.

"and one more thing, girls must wear kimono on that day so please prepare it." Said mr narumi while walking towards the door. "today is a free day so please prepare your needed. Bye" said mr narumi and he left the class.

**..Normal P.O.V..**

"it'so great we are going to have another festival! Hooray!!" said mikan to her friend.

"Yeah, hope this festival is going to be pretty fun." Said nonoko.

"Hope someone will ask me out for a date that day." Said anna in excitement.

"why don't we go centrel town for shopping??" suggest mikan.

"good idea, lets go." Said anna and nonoko.

"hey hotaru are you coming?" ask mikan.

"I will go if ruka goes" said hotaru while having money in her eyes.

"ruka do you want to go?" ask mikan facing ruka. But ruka face natsume for an answer.

"whatever" said natsume.

"ok." Said ruka knowing that it is a yes.

"centrel town here we come!!" shout mikan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**CheesezCake: My first chapter at last finish. Sorry it was so short cause i kinda lack of time.**

**Mikan: AWW I wan to go centrel town…**

**CheesezCake: Wait your next chapter.**

**Mikan: You are slow.**

**CheesezCake: hn-, hotaru help me again.**

**Hotaru: Double the price and I will sure u won't regret it.**

**CheesezCake: hmm..ok. (said while taking two bag of money)**

**Hotaru: Please Review if u do I will reward you all if not u will have to suffer. (said while taking a picture of ruka and a idiot gun from her pocket)**


End file.
